Realization
by abstract lust
Summary: I'm a horrible writer..like to the max..Anyways this is my first fic..KIGO and will contain femmslash so choose another story if this pairing isnt to your liking..reviews are appreciated
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kim Possible or Shego or anyone else in this story except for the ones I made up blah blah blah

Summary: My first fanfic..its probably the worst one in the whole website…this story will be KIGO by the way so if you don't like it press back now

crack Kim was unable to avoid an earth shattering left hook from shego causing searing pain from her cheek. She flashed her trademark smirk at Kim. "Getting rusty princess?" taunted shego. Shego then continued with complex punch combinations but she wasn't as lucky this time and Kim managed to avoid her strikes and nail her in the side with a fierce round house kick. "Look who's talking". Replied a triumphant looking Kim. Eventually they fell into their dance. It was almost as if it was synchronized and rehearsed millions of times. It would be a beautiful sight in anyone's eyes. Shego however started to tire after a while remembering the Swat team she had to take out the day before and decided to resort to a dirty trick. She feinted a left jab and kicked a bunch of sand into Kim's eyes being in a canyon at the time. "Argghh…you cheater I can't believe you'd be this desperate to beat me" growled Kim. Just when Shego was about to commence in their usual banter when she felt something speeding behind her. She instinctly ducked and caught a glimpse of 3 arrows that she barley avoided and realized that it was about to hit Kim head on. "KIMMIE WATCH OUT" she shouted. But she was too late and heard a piercing scream as the 3 arrows impaled into Kim's stomach causing her to stagger backwards and fall off the canyon that they were fighting on into a dark abyss. Kim's vision started to blur from the pain and it was difficult to form coherent thoughts as she fell. It seemed that she was going in slow motion. "So_ this is how it's going to end huh? Thought Kim. "I wonder who will miss me...my family ron, Monique, Shego..yeah right who am I kidding she's probably dancing around right now. Now that I won't get in her way anymore." Kim thought bitterly. "I wanted to go to college, I wanted to love someone with all my heart, I wanted to get married, I wanted to have a kid, I wanted to…Kim could feel tears form in her eyes but she could not deny the inevitable and closed her eyes to accept her fate and went unconscious from the pain. The last thing she saw was a green and black blur coming towards her. _"FUCK "shouted Shego as she sprinted towards the infinite mile drop that Kim fell off. She didn't think as she dove down the cliff and brought kinds fall to a screeching halt and heated up her hands to punch a hole into the wall to stop her fall after she had gotten a hold on Kim. She managed to climb all the way back up to the top and noticed that the bastards that shot the arrows were attempting to do it again. Adrenaline and rage flowed through her veins and she fired a huge beam of plasma that eradicated the rocks that they were getting cover from. Scared shitless they fled. "fuckign idiots" muttered shego. Then she realized she forgot all about Kim. She checked her injuries and found that the 2 arrows were at least 2 inches deep into her stomach. "Shit how can you be so careless" said shego. She thought "what happened if I wasn't able to save her?" but quickly shook that thought away because of the huge pit in her stomach that she felt. "I better take her home right away or she might get a lot worse" thought shego. So she carefully picked Kim up and sprinted to her Jet.

---------------------------------------------------kigo

3 days after the incident Shego tended to Kim's wounds to the best of her ability considering that her mother was a highly respected daughter. IT seemed that her condition was stable and her healing was way above the average human. "_Must be from all the fights we had." thought shego. _Now that Kim's condition was stable she had an urge to study Kim. " _aww she's so cute when she's sleeping wait what the hell am I thinking? Ill kick her ass right when she gets better..damn her lips look so soft."_Shego suddenly realized what was going through her head and shook her thoughts away. "DAMMIT" said shego. What the hells wrong with me? I might as well go get some exercise she thought. But she was interrupted when a voice in her head told her that this was her only chance to press her own lips against those beautiful soft luscious lips of Kim.." _"This is your only chance…you wont get another one.." the voice said. "you cant deny what you truly desire..just once..see what it feels like..waht she tastes like..no one will know."_Shego began to give into the voice forgetting about everything and was mesmerized by those beautiful lips of Kim. She climbed on top of Kim and started to lean down in a dazed state that was desperate to touch those lips with her own. "I need this..I want this..so much" thought Shego. She closed her eyes and was a mere inch away form Kim when Kim stirred and groaned. She then opened her eyes and found her self staring into 2 beautiful green orbs. This snapped Shego out of her trance panicked she scrambled backwards and fell of the bed into a bunch of books. Kim noticed she wasn't in her room and the last thing she remembered was falling of a cliff. She got up and winced as pain bombarded her in the stomach. And saw Shego getting up with a blush on her face t hat matched Kim's hair and seemed to be avoiding Kim's eyes_. "Shegos blushing?"! Thought Kim."oh my god it's adorable". "Wait..Shego? "thought Kim._

To be continued…

I really suck at writing….I know still reviews are appreciated…I doubt anyone will be interested from this story should I continue it?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kim Possible or Shego or anyone else in this story except for the ones I made up blah blah blah

"_Shegos blushing?"! Thought Kim."oh my god it's adorable". "Wait..Shego? "thought Kim._

Kim then adjusted to her surroundings and found out that she wasn't in her own bed…in fact it was far from it. The covers were black and the mattress was a light shade of green. She suddenly realized that she somehow ended up in Shego's room and that she was pretty much topless. "SHEGO! WHY AM I IN YOUR BED...WITHOUT ANYTHING ON?!" Kim shouted with a face as red as a tomato. "WELL SORRY FOR SAVING YOU AND TAKING CARE OF YOU FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS!" replied Shego with her blush flaring up again after realizing what Kim had just said. _"Saved me?" thought Kim. _She then remembered the green and black blur that sped at her when she was about to plunge into darkness. She then realized that her stomach was properly band-aided and taken care of. "Oh.." murmured Kim. "Thank you?" she said sheepishly. "Yeah yeah whatever pumpkin" Shego replied finding the floor extremely interesting. "So why'd you save me?..I thought you hated everything about me" asked Kim. Shego ddint expected such a statement was shocked. _"Because I cant live without you" Shego thought. " _Well why would I want someone that can give me a workout go to waste?" said Shego. "Oh..so I'm just some kind of tool to you?" Kim said with a bit of a hurt expression on her face. " Well..basically" Shego smirked. "Well seeing that I'm just a tool I wouldn't want to inconvenience you any further" Kim said while preparing to go home. "Wait!" said Shego. Kim then realized her feet felt like they were made out of noodles and once she was about to get off of Shego's bed she lost balance and fell on Shego. Kim ended up falling into Shego's arms and started to blush realizing the closeness of their bodies. She then looked up and found Shego turning away seemingly to hide her own blush. " I told you to wait..you cant expect to start moving around after spending such a long time unconscious." Shego said while looking away from Kim. "Sorry.." muttered Kim. Shego looked at Kim and saw that she was looking at the ground like a scolded puppy with a blush that was still plastered on her face. _"She looks so cute.." thought Shego. "Maybe I should have some fun…theres no need to be embarrassed by her..why should I start caring about what she think? I never cared about what anyone else thought."_Shego suddenly wrapped her arms around Kim pulling her into a warm embrace. Kim gasped not expecting such an action from Shego. Shego then started nuzzling her face into Kim's neck and whispered seductively "Your skin feels like silk.." Kim felt like she was in heaven with such a warm and soft body pressed on to her own and Shego's face on her neck. Unable to control herself she let out a small moan. Suddenly she realized the situation that she was in started to panic. "SHEGO LET GO OF ME!" said Kim. "But I don't want to.." said Shego as she started to brush her lips on Kim's neck and started placing warm ligiht kisses. "Shh..e..go..st-stop…please." Kim managed to get out while fighting not to give into the pleasure she was receiving and closing her eyes. "Hm? Did you say something Kimmie?' replied Shego. She then started to lap and suck at Kim's neck like a lollipop. Soon Kim was unable to form coherent thoughts as the pleasure Shego gave her bombarded her. " _God..this feels so good.." Kim thought. She knew somehow what was happening was supposed to be bad but at the moment she could care less. _She started to moan as Shego continued her assault. She then unconsciously wrapped her own arms around Shego's waist desperate to pull the older woman closer to her. _"Hmm..it looks like Kimmie's enjoying this"thought Shego. _She halted in kissing Kim's neck and looked at Kim beautiful face. She was about to lean in to complete what she dreamed of for countless nights but was snapped in to reality when she heard a huge explosion in her house.

To be continued…

Well I decided to update ..I'm not sure where I'm going with this story so don't expect to much.


End file.
